


[Podfic] On the Wind

by kalakirya



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Genderqueer Character, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 19:09:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2359049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of shobogan's story<br/><i>Jinora doesn't know how to say that the sun doesn't look at them and see a girl, that the bison don't call them sister or daughter.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] On the Wind

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [On the Wind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/372709) by [shobogan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shobogan/pseuds/shobogan). 



**Title:** On the Wind

**Rating:** General audiences

**Warnings:** internalized cissexism

**Length:** 2:47

[download as an mp3 (2.56MB) ](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/282014092501.zip)

streaming: .

cover by me!


End file.
